Malvado Amor
La canta Doofenshmirtz y su nueva novia(sin nombre). En el Cliptastico 2 ocupa el puesto 10. Cantada en La Casa del Ornitorrinco Letra 'Inglés' Doofenshmirtz: Love was once a crazy dream, Now it's my new evil scheme Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend: And I'm as happy as can be! Both: It's the age-old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, I found my other half, yes, I got an evil love! Backup Singers: (La-la, la-la-la-la) Doofenshmirtz: When our robot armies march Girlfriend: To the beating of our hearts, I'm as happy as can be! Both: It's the age-old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole, wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love! Backup Singers: (Love-love, love-love-love-love) Girlfriend: Oohoo Doofenshmirtz: Evil love... Girlfriend: Oohoo Versión Demo Original Love was once a crazy dream Now it's my new evil scheme And I'm as happy as can be If you'll plan it all with me We'll take this town by force Hand in hand, of course And I'm as happy as can be It's the age old story how An evil boy meets an evil girl We got a love strong enough To rule the whole wide world We both maniacally laugh At all the same things First we'll steal a glance, then a kiss And then our wedding rings When our robot armies march To the beating of our hearts I'm as happy as can be With this evil girl by me Hey, Doctor, I'm all yours Matching lab coats: His and Hers And I'm as happy as can be When we tell our story how An evil boy meets an evil girl We got a love strong enough To rule the whole wide world We both maniacally laugh At all the same things First we'll steal a glance, then a kiss And then our wedding rings 'Latino' Doofenshmirtz : '''Yo soñaba en el amor de los males el mejor. '''Novia: Estoy contenta y muy feliz. Ambos: Es la vieja historia donde triunfa el mal, Y un amor sin par, Pues nuestro amor a este mundo puede conquistar, Los mismos chistes crueles nos hacen reir, Mi otra mitad hoy llega, Es mi malvado amor. Coro: (La, la, la la) Doofenshmirtz ''': Con millares de robots, '''Novia: Al compas del corazón Muy contenta y tan feliz, Ambos: '''Es la vieja historia donde triunfa el mal, Y un amor sin par, Pues nuestro amor a este mundo puede conquistar, Los mismos chistes crueles nos hacen reír, Es el plan maestro, De un malvado amor. '''Coro: (La, la, la la) Novia: Huyyyy. Doofenshmirtz : '''Malvado amor. '''Novia: Huhuyyyy. 'España' Doofenshmirtz ''':El amor fue un sueño ideal Hoy es mi plan para el mal. '''Novia: Y tan feliz yo nunca fui. Ambos: Es la vieja historia de un chico malo la chica igual Con un amor que nos da un poder universal Con simpatia total por lo criminal Tu y yo tal para cual, ¡Si! Es un amor fatal. Coro: (La, la, la, la). Doofenshmirtz: Nuestro ejercito aumenta ya. Novia: Nuestro amor marca el compás Tan feliz yo nunca fui. Ambos: Es la vieja historia de un chico malo la chica igual Con un amor que nos da un poder universal Con simpatia total por lo criminal No se frustra el plan Que forja un Amor fatal! Coro: (La, la, la, la). Novia: Oohoo. Doofenshmirtz: Amor fatal. Novia: Oohoo. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Alma Delia Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Sheena Easton Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por estrellas invitadas